


Just Keep Breathin'

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: After the end of their five-day road trip, Juuse helps make Pekka feel better about the losses.





	Just Keep Breathin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).



> Written for my soul mate and beautiful friend, [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose). Happy Birthday, babe!!! I love you tons!
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

_Some days, things just take way too much of my energy_  
_I look up and the whole room's spinning_  
_You take my cares away - Breathin by Ariana Grande_

 

After the disappointing losses of the last three games of their five-game road trip, two of which were ones he was in net, Pekka was tired and disappointed in himself for missing all those shots. As soon as they arrived back in Nashville after the game in Arizona, he and Juuse went home, the car ride silent the entire way. He could feel concern emanating from Juuse in the passenger seat but said nothing.

When they walked into their house, Pekka dropped his bags on the floor and made his way to the living room. He expected Juuse to follow him but his lover went upstairs instead, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Pekka swallowed hard, ignoring the hurt forming in his chest. He sat down on the couch and pressed the heels of his hands on his eyes, keeping the tears at bay as he mentally beat himself up for not being good enough and failing the team. If only he had paid better attention or moved his body a certain way...

No matter how hard he tries, a few tears slip free, slowly rolling down his cheeks. Giving in to his pain, Pekka sobs quietly.

He's pulled from his despair when a pair of arms wrap around him and a kiss is pressed onto his shoulder. 

"Hey," Juuse murmured. Pekka sniffled and quickly swiped away the evidence of tears. 

"Hey, " he replied, giving Juuse the ghost of a smile. He brought a hand down and covered Juuse's smaller ones, giving them a firm squeeze. "Where did you run off to?" Juuse hummed nonchalantly and kissed Pekka's cheek.

"Come on, daddy. I have a surprise for you."

After pressing one last kiss onto Pekka's shoulder, Juuse stepped aside and took one of Pekka's hands, tugging him off the couch. Frowning in confusion, Pekka allowed himself to be led out of the living room and up the stairs. He expected to be taken to their bed. Instead, Juuse pulled him into the attached bathroom.

Stepping inside, Pekka's eyes widened at what he saw. A bath had been drawn, bubbles covering the surface of the water while the scent of lavender and jasmine filling the room. Juuse's phone has been placed on the counter and is playing soft music. Pekka looked at the scene in front of him, unable to put into words how he feels. After a few beats, he turned and looked at Juuse and found his lover smiling at him.

"What's all this for?"

Juuse shrugged nonchalantly while he worked on pulling Pekka's suit off. "You needed it," he replied as he unbuttoned Pekka's shirt. The tears that Pekka had been trying to hold back slipped down his cheeks. Juuse looked up, worry clear in his eyes, and gently wiped them away. "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Pekka shook his head and pulled Juuse into a hug. "I am so damn lucky to have you," he murmured into Juuse's hair. Juuse pulled away and grinned at Pekka.

"I know." Pekka couldn't help but laugh at this which made Juuse join in. Juuse stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Pekka's cheek. "You better get in before the water gets cold."

"Are you coming in too?" Pekka asked as he worked on getting his suit trousers off. Juuse snorted and gave Pekka an exasperated look.

"That was a stupid question, daddy."

Pekka chuckled as he reached over and playfully flicked Juuse's nose. "Cheeky." Juuse stuck his tongue out and quickly pulled his own suit off. They climb inside the tub, Juuse sitting between Pekka's legs and resting his head against Pekka's shoulder as the warm water helped soothe their tired bodies and relaxed them.

"You know those losses weren't your fault, right?"

Pekka stiffened at this, his arms unconsciously tightening around Juuse's waist. As he's trying to come up with a response, Juuse continues, "I know how disappointing it is whenever all of those shots get by us. But you have to remember it's not just us on the ice."

"I know, " Pekka answered, resting his chin onto Juuse's shoulder. "It's just a bad habit of mine."

Juuse turned slightly in Pekka's arms so he can look his lover in the eyes. "No matter what happens in future games, win or lose, I'll be right there by your side."

Tears pricked the backs of Pekka's eyelids as he hugged Juuse tightly. "I love you, " he whispered as he brought a hand up to cup Juuse's cheek. Juuse leaned into Pekka's touch and gave him an affectionate smile. 

"I love you too, daddy."

After they get out and dry off, they dress in their pajamas and climb into bed together. As Pekka's eyes grew heavier and heavier, he silently sent up a prayer to anyone who was listening and thanked them for bringing Juuse into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and talk hockey with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as they help to feed the muse. Thank you for reading!


End file.
